The general purpose of this work is to study the interaction of DNA with substances which influence its function, including proteins and drugs. Physical techniques are used to characterize the structure and specificity of complex formation. Efforts are underway to synthesize compounds which are specific for binding to particular DNAs, in the hope that drugs of higher therapeutic value can be found.